The Kingdom
by FenriBane
Summary: When Naruto is taken away into another world, what will he do? Fall in love with his capter thats what. OCxNaruto. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

The Kingdom.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1 - Invaders of shadows

Naruto was sat under a Sakura tree, his breathing was laboured from all the training he'd been doing with Sasuke. Sasuke was talking to Kakashi; it had been a few years since Sasukes return. After killing Orochimaru and Itachi Sasuke had retuned home to ask for forgiveness, the council decided to let him return under the terms that he was to be restricted to team missions. Now most of the time Sasuke would be training with Naruto, sparring and helping the blonde with his chakra control. Sasuke had found out about Naruto's secret, that Kyuubi was sealed inside of him, but he didn't care he was Naruto's best friend. Sasuke had taking to wearing his ambu outfit, he felt to ashamed to wear any piece of clothing with his family symbol. Sakura was also close by talking to Ino, they were both still daydreaming about Sasuke. Now there was nothing wrong with that apart from one thing, the last of the Uchiha was gay. Sasuke was gay and was in fact in love with Naruto, of course Naruto wasn't into Sasuke in that way. Sure he liked Sasuke but he loved him like a brother, on the first night came back Sasuke had told Naruto how he felt. That night when Naruto rebuked Sasuke decided, if he couldn't be with Naruto he would at least be there for him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was weak, "Can we go home now?" Naruto gave a pout to Sasuke letting his eyes flutter a bit. He knew that that would make Sasuke do anything for him, Sasuke looked at Naruto then to his feet he knew a blush was coming. "All right, let's go home" Sasuke been the big man he was, picked Naruto up in his arms and started to walk in the Uchiha compounds direction. As Sasuke walked through the streets with Naruto cradled in his arms he was given the strangest looks, the men of the villages would give looks of uncertainly and the women would give looks of innocence. "You can always put me down, i can walk you know" Naruto sounded sleepy, Sasuke pointedly ignored him. Pulling him closer to his chest, he could feel Naruto's heart beat. The soft feeling of Naruto's body next to him was soothing to Sasuke, he felt like he did when his mother use to hold him close. That what he loved about Naruto, the happy aura that he gave off gave Sasuke a good feeling. As the pair finally arrived at the restored Uchiha compound Sasuke gave a small smirk. This part of the city had been abandoned since he had left over six year before, but now with Naruto he had restored it to its former glory. The main house had been the first restoration project; it had taken them over half a year to redecorate the house. The only part of the house that had remained the same was Sasukes parent's room and Itachis room. The hallowed room of the elder Uchihas was their shrine, whereas Itachi room was a destroyed wreck of a room. Sasukes first thing he did when he got home was to burn that room away.

As Sasuke stepped over the fresh hold Naruto almost by instantly leapt from Sasukes and ran to the bathroom locking it as he got inside. "I call the bathroom" Naruto's voice was muffled by the door, Sasuke was stood outside the door. His announce was growing, "You little..." Sasuke didn't bother finishing that sentence. He left going to the boy's bedroom. The room was small the whole bedroom seemed to be taken up by the two double beds. One for Sasuke and one for Naruto, it had been a year since Naruto had come to live with Sasuke. Sasuke was striped down to his boxer when a dripping wet Naruto came into the room, Sasuke was finding it really hard to hide his blush but Naruto saw it. Sasuke pushed past Naruto his head hanging low as he light up like a beetroot, as Sasuke entered the bathroom his mouth dropped. "Naruto!" Naruto coved his ears, he had left the bathroom in state he knew but he also knew that if he pouted to Sasuke later he would gat away with it. An hour of scrubbing later Sasuke was pissed off at Naruto, when he entered their bedroom his jaw again dropped. Naruto was sprawled out across his bed with only a pair of black boxers, Sasuke mind was struggling with the idea of just molesting Naruto here and now. When Sasuke self control got a hold of he pulled the covers over Naruto, letting his pale hand stroke Naruto's golden locks. "Night dobe"

In another realm of existence a pair of crafty red eyes store at the sleeping tanned boy. A pair of fingers gave a click. In the near by forest near the village hidden in the leaf a group of shadowy forms began to move towards the village walls. Atop the wall a pair of gaurds was watching the stars, trying to name the different star constellations. They didn't notice the shadow forms that passed by them and slipped into the village.

The shadowy forms slipped into each house, looking and searching. They would look at people and every so often they would leave a small mark on the door. They would steal photos of people and even take snippets of hair from some of the girls they encountered; they walked freely across the streets of the villages unseen by anyone. Like Ghosts walking through mist they were masters of hiding, even when a ninja dog went by it did not detect their presence. Then they came to the Uchihas mansion, they slipped inside without any fuss. As they entered the boy's bedroom all they saw was two sleeping forms in one bed. Sasuke had got into bed with Naruto, snuggling up close to him as he slept. A dark form moved to the bed side and climbed up onto the silky sheets, and then all of a sudden the shadowy forms were gone.

In the morning light Naruto was positively glowing with energy, Sasuke been the man he was seemed distracted to say the least. Naruto thought it was because he was sulking about last night's bathroom incident but the truth was that Sasuke was planning Naruto's eighteenth birthday party. "Sasuke hurry up" Naruto was walking to the team meeting with Sasuke lagging behind; this was strange because Sasuke was always complaining that people should never be late. Sasuke woke from his daydreaming and store at the playful blonde, "what is it dobe?" Sasuke gave a small smile. It quickly disappeared when Naruto asked "Did you sleep with me again?" Sasuke tried to think up a lie but Naruto's eyes were burning into his, he cracked "Yes". Naruto only response was to smile and give one of his trademark foxy grins. Naruto grabbed Sasuke hand and pulled him towards the Hokages office, when they arrived Tsunade was sat with her face covered by her hands. The elders of the council were there and they were tearing into the poor Hokage. "You should haven't of let this happen", "this must be a warning" the elder were screaming and shouting at the seem concuss women; sake bottles littered the Hokages room. Naruto looked at the Hokage and then to the bottles. "Your drunk again" Naruto leaned over and whispered into the older women's ear, she simply nodded unable to do anything else.

Naruto tuned to the elder and asked what was wrong, they gave his amusing glares. "What's wrong is that we had a group of intruders last night and nobody saw or heard anything, they slipped into village and got out again without us even been aware until this morning. Nobody was hurt apart from a ninja dog that seemed to catch they sent as they were leaving. "The elders stopped bickering and turned to the boys "People have reported things stolen" Naruto had to ask what had been stolen "well mostly photos and pitcher but there are some women that have said that someone's cut there hair in the night."

Naruto tuned to the Hokage, she nodded and Sasuke and Naruto were gone. Off to assemble the team and look for these mysterious invaders. In a shadowy corner one of the dark forms watched with cunning little eyes, they would wait till they were vulnerable and then strike. The beans little hands clenched and unclenched, soon they would take what they came for and be gone like they were never they. Nobody would stop them; nobody could see the and even the byakugan could see them. They were the robbers from the shadows; they were the thefts of the night. They were the slavers of the realms and they had there eyes on Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom

Chapter 2 – Taking

Naruto and Sasuke were leaping through the forest next to Konoha, they were quiet and at piece with each other. There movements so coordinated that they knew when the other was about to move and would mimicked the movement in a different direction. From the shadows many red eyes watched as the two males almost danced in the trees, a few of the shadow form even followed after the pair dancing along with them. When the boys finally stopped they were quirt exhorted, they'd been searching the forest for hour to no avail. If only they knew that the things they were looking for were night next to them, so close in fact that the shadows could touch the, so close that they could snap the ravens neck like a twig. All his strength would be wasted; you can't kill what you can't see. Naruto removed the ambu mask he was wearing and looked at Sasuke, Sasukes mask was that of a weasel whereas Naruto's was of a fox at first Naruto had hated this but after a while he had stated to like the image. It was a more detailed mask than the rest of the ambu masks, the mask had been a relic from Konoha past. Naruto sat down leaning ageist a tree trunk; he let his body go limp and slide down the hard bark. How long did they have to do this his mind was screaming, they had twenty ambu out here and they'd found nothing.

Naruto turned to Sasuke again, "Can't we go back now?" Naruto was staring at Sasuke trying to pout his way to getting what he wanted. It didn't work. Sasuke could feel like something was watching them, the shadow only a inches way could barely stop itself from laughing out aloud. How foolish these humans were they couldn't even see then a inch away. It was beginning to get dark, Sasuke final gave in to Naruto's persistent pestering and pouting. As the two boys were about to make their way home Sasuke slipped because he was worrying about Naruto, he fell ninety feet before hitting the soiled ground at great speed. There was a sickening thud as he landed. It was then that the shadows made there move, they pored out of there hiding places and leapt at Naruto pushing him over the edge, Naruto unlike Sasuke had a moment to catch himself on a lower branch, and he did a quick summersault and landed on his feet. He pulled a katana out of it's sheathe, the shadows weren't that bothered about this opting to simply snap the branch instead of trying to restrain the blonde male. As the tree breach fell down Naruto leapt into the air trying to catch another breach he missed and plummeted downwards towards the earth. He would have hit too if a portal had not opened up just were Naruto was going to hit. #

"We got him" the small voice was aloud and as before the shadow simply disappeared, they had got what they came for and now they were gone. In another realm of existence Naruto had lost conciseness from the fall, he was unaware of the small monsters that were dragging him into a cell. Back in his home realm Sasuke was out cold, a pair of ambu had come to see what the loud noises were, only to find Sasuke out cold and Naruto was no were to be seen. In the Hokages office the group of elders were now arguing about something new, "there's no sugar in my tea and the milk tastes funny" the fifth Hokage was close to crying. Sasuke burst in crying his eyes out, "they took Naruto" was the only words that anyone could understand. The Hokage stood up like she was about to spring into action only to fall down; she was still to drunk to do anything.

In another realm Naruto lay sleeping on a cold slab, he was naked and a small purple thing was looking him over. "Well how is he" another purple thing said from outside the bars of the cell, "he's in perfect physical health and he has a demon inside him". The purple thing outside the bars began to grin, "that will put up the prices allot" the thing seemed to ponder something "any sign of sex activity of diseased, he was sleeping in a bed with another boy" the purple thing inside the cage gave a wink at the one outside "no he's as clean as a shine new coin and he not either of his cherries popped by my view" the purple things both laughing out aloud "this will be one hell of a payday".

They both left seeking out other prey to price up. These were the shadows without there camouflage. Tinker's may be small but they are masters of trickery and trade, they would roam the realms stealing and kidnapping the prime and most expensive things and sell them to the highest bidder in all the realm. They bartered from paper to people; their slave trade was the largest and greatest in all the realms. Mostly due to the fact that they were masters of sneaking. Now in their realm Naruto was about to be their new stock and was about to be sold to the most evil things anywhere. Sex starved men and women who buy slaves to rape and kill them.

God help Naruto….


	3. Chapter 3

The Kingdom

Chapter 3 – Auctions of Profit

Naruto was sleeping in another realm, inside a cage in the Tinkers prison. In those dark corrodes were stretched hundreds of cages packed with thousands of different spices of people. The Tinkers walked around pricing the slaves up for the annual auction they were about to have, Naruto was going to be there main slave to sell. They were inviting thousands of different but very important people to the auction. Far above the Tinkers prison inside the main courtyard was the portal, an ancient and mystical device that allowed them to warp into other realms and back again. It was there main source of income and their way of trading with other allays races. Standing by the portal with three of his ambassadors was the head Tinker, over a millennium old his purple skin was a deep color it almost looked black, great scars and wrinkles coved it as well. His red eyes were clouded over by a sheet of whiteness; his age was robbing him of his sight but not his cruel and greedy mind. "How many of our invitations have been accepted" the old Tinkers voice was laced with poison, "all of them even the undead are coming" a smaller Tinker said his dark eyes were coved by a pair of shades. "What about the Empire?" the king gave the smaller male a evil glare, "we were waiting for your orders sir" the smaller male Tinker slunk back a bit in fear. The sight of this made the king laugh he loved the fear he could invoke in his people; it was what had kept him in his position for so long. "Go tell them that were having our yearly auction" stopped to give a smirk "invite the princes, tell them we have a rather fetching male for sale" the smaller male Tinker bowed and rushed into the portal. As the other Tinkers wondered away the king said in a low voice "let's see if they can resist his blue eyes". The King turned to get changed for the auction.

The Empire was the largest realm there was in the whole of existence, the realm was ruled by two great beings. Gaia the mother of creation and Darkness the destroyer, both ruled the Empire in a vice like grip. Gaia would employ the ideas of loyalty through love whereas here husband Darkness would employ love in loyalty. Both were respected by there people and both would do anything for the other. They had four children together, three sons and one daughter each was a mirror image of each other. The daughter Angle was a spiting image of her mother, two of the boys Vamp & Wolf looked like their mother too but in a male version way, the first born son however was an image of his farther. Each was immensely powerful but each would abide by their parents rules. They lived in a great castle that floated in a realm known as the void, it was in that huge castle that they themselves had a portal and received gifts from allay realms. In the great hall the six figures were sat on their own thrones. Gaia was sat on a throne of wood with flower patterns running up the sides sat next to her was Darkness, his throne was made out of the bones of his destroyed enemies. Sat next to her mother on a throne of crystals was Angle, next to his little sister was wolf, and he sat on a throne made out of animal hides. Across the room in different corners were two more thrones, one belonged to Vamp whilst the other was Gaia's and Darkness's first sons' throne. Vamps throne was made out of gold with great emblems carved into it. The last throne stood In shadow with its occupant sitting in total darkness. The prince D preferred to sit in the dark, his dark eyes were adapted to seeing in the dark.

If you were to look at Gaia all you could say you see was the face of a goddess, perfect skin with big brown eyes and long brown hair. Her appearance next to her husband was a strange one indeed, Darkness was a tall mass of dark amour he never took the armor off but those who had seen him without the great black armor said that he looked like a shard of mirror. Depending on your emotions he would ever change his appraises, most said that was why Gaia was his wife and not some horrible bitch queen. When he was with her he was calm and at peace. The two looked an odd couple indeed, their children looked even strangers. Angle was a small girl no more than nine years old in appearance, like her mother see was beautiful but her eyes were blue and her hair was a shade of blond bordering on white. She was the baby of the family, wolf was the second baby he looked like Gaia save for the fact that he had male features, his short brown hair looked wild on his head and his brown eyes never seemed to stop darting around. Vamp was a stranger looking thing indeed, his long red hair came down to his waist and his red eyes were cold and evil looking, he was self important and a complete gimp when it came to emotions. D like his farther wore black amour but removed the amour sometimes, he looked like his brothers apart from the fact that his hair was short and neat, a solid black color just like his eyes. When he looked at you all you could feel would be sorrow and sadness. When the four children stood together they looked like the worst misfits you'd' ever seen. When the small Tinker came to see them it was shivering in fear from the dark aura that Darkness and D were giving off, "I've… come to … invite your highnesses to the annual… Tinker auction" the small Tinker was stuttering like a stunted fool. Gaia gave the small creature a smile that seemed to make every thing better; "tell your lord that we will be attending" Darkness voice was deep and commanding. The small Tinker bowed and started to retreat, when he was near the portal to his home realm he turned to the two princes "My lord told me to inform you that we have a special sale at the end, a special male is for sale" The small thing disappears into the portal.

At the auction thousands of people stood or sat watching the Tinkers bring rare items and slaves to the stand to be sold. The six figures sat right next to the stage were bored apart from Gaia and Angle; whenever a nice dress or nice looking furniture came on they would outbid any other person with the foolishness to bid for it. To say the lest, they were bidding every few items, the three princes stood near by. Wolf not unbothered by the auction sat in the dirt playing with a feral cittern he'd found. Vamp was staring at the stage, he'd bought a great may thing and people but now he was stating to become bored with the pointless item been sold. D was not looking at the stage but at a caged dragon that sat next to the stage, his dark eyes seemed to meet the dragons dark eyes and the two seemed to stop their activity and just looked at each other. On the stage the king Tinker stated to speck "Now lades and gentlemen we have the last dragon for sale" the cage was magically lifted onto the stage. "Shall we start the bid at ten million" a hand shoot up in the crowd "ten million", another hand shoot up "Fifty million" then D put his hand up "TEN BILLION" his voice seemed to echo around the Tinkers action room. "Sold to lord D" the king Tinkers whitening eyes seemed to smile at this. "Now this is our last sale of the day" a group of Shadow Tinkers dragged Naruto onto the stage, he wore a golden rob that left quirt allot of his body still espoused. "Lets start the bidding at a billion shall we" the king Tinker voice seemed to grow stronger with every word. Vamp immediately put his hand up and a bidding war broke out between the whole crowds. D simply watched Naruto as he struggled ageists his invisible bonders, it was when vamp made a bid of so much that no one would dare try to match that he put up him hand. "ONE HUNDERD MILLION BILLION." The entire place fell dead; Vamp gave his brother an evil stare. "Sold to lord D" the king Tinker was a little in shock from the huge bid, no one but Gaia or Darkness could match that amount.

When Naruto looked up at the dark figure of D, his heart fluttered ever so slightly. D removed the helmet he was wearing and looked at Naruto with Dark eyes. The Tinkers lead Naruto away to wait to be collected later on, Vamp was pissed "You can't afforded that let me buy him instead" he gave D an evil glare. D simply walked over to the stage and paid the Tinker King for his two buys. "As always my lord it was a pleasure" the Tinker king said as he counted out the money credits he'd just been handed.

D simply walked to the collection point to pick up the dragon and Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

The Kingdom

Chapter 4 - Meeting face to face

D walked down the narrow corridors of the Tinker complex; almost instinctively he knew every corridor. In fact he did been a god of shadows he had the uncanny ability to preserve the world through the shadows, in other words he could see every thing that was happening in every realm merely by willing it to be so. However he had no intension of invading personal paces so he would only focus his sight in the area he was in. When he finally arrived at the collection point he replaced his helm, preferring to hide his unnatural eyes. A moment later the young dragon was bright to him, it reared up readying to strike at him as soon as it was free of its cage. When the flames of its breath hit him the fire seemed to simply be dissolved, like Garra D had a shielded mechanism. Whenever the shadows sensed danger it would sheiled its master with dark energy that nothing could break. Not even Darkness himself could get past D barrier. When the dragon sensed the great energy pulsing off of D it became very afraid, it slunk back to its cage trying to hide in a corner it coved itself with one of its leathery wings. D walked over to the young dragon and started to stroke its wing, at the felling of this the dragon removed its wing and D started to stroke the side of the dragons head. The dragon been still young started to feel soothed by this and became relaxed; it didn't even realize that D had claimed onto its back until he stopped stroking its head. D sat on the dragons back waiting for Naruto to be bright out; it took the Tinkers over two hours to finally drag Naruto out of his holding cell. They had him coved in chains, he seemed to be made of chains only his head and feet were not coved. He still kept trying to head but the Tinkers dragging him. "Let me up and I'll kill you stupid little fuckers" Naruto voice was laced with venom, D simply watched as the Tinkers carried the blond over to him. As soon as Naruto saw the dragon he became a little quieter he didn't even notice D sat on its back. D signed for the Tinkers to remove the chains that bound Naruto they were about to do so when Naruto regained control of his chakra and the swirls of trade mark move. The chains ripped apart at the swirling speed of the jutsu Naruto trought a fist at one of the Tinker, the Tinker was thrown back ageist the wall its neck snapping like a twig. The other Tinker pulled a small dagger and stuck the blade into Naruto side at this D became outraged, the poor Tinker was pierced by a huge spiked tactical that came from D's back. Like the shield the shadows could form weapons for their master to us as well as hands and heads to act for their master. Naruto gave a gulp at this seeing the Tinkers life slowly drain away.

"Are you scared boy?" D's voice was chilling and deep, he still sat atop the dragon the spike from his back had dissipated into nothingness. Naruto couldn't answer he was terrified, not at what he'd seen but at what he was felling from the dark figurer sat on the beasts back. An aura of coldness a death came off of him, senses of emotionless came off him. Naruto drew back a little until another tactical came from D's back and twisted around Naruto's body, the tip of the spick that headed the tactical was placed at Naruto's back. Naruto got the idea when the tentacle pushed him towards the darker male. As D tuned to dragon away towards the portal that would take them back to his home in the void, Naruto's thoughts kept playing the idea that Sasuke and Kakashi would come and rescue him. D read Naruto's thoughts "don't believe that boy" Naruto almost fainted at that. Could this guy read his mind? When the they finale arrivered from the Tinkers small tunnels it was dark outside, just how D liked it. It was a cloudless star less night nothing but the dark shy and the light breeze. D sat there for a moment letting the felling of peace flow over him, the young dragon also stayed still for a moment letting its wings unfold and expended so that they were fully open. D thought it had been probably mouths since the dragon had been able to do that, Tinker were never known for their guest services. D despite the Tinkers and if he got the chance he would kill every last one of them but since they were the best spies and trademen in the whole of the realms he was forbidden for doing so. "D" the call came as load as a thunder clap bringing the three pairs of eyes to a small frame set in the shadows. Angel looked like a star, her beautiful young features stood out as she seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. The young girl came running over to her brother jumping up onto the dragons back to give him a hug. "You were so long that, mummy and brothers all left" her bright blue eyes burned into D. He was unaffected by the stare, he simply tuned his head in the direction of the portal were he saw Darkness waiting for them. Naruto was almost taken aback by D's lack of response from his siblings loving jester. D let the tactical that was still pressed into Naruto's back disappear, letting Naruto breath easier. But it was a surprise when D grabbed him with his gauntleted hand and pulls him onto the dragons back. Then the dragon took off at top sped towards the portal, Darkness slipped into the portal a moment before the four other. When they finale hit the portal Naruto was over come with a sense that his chackar was going to explode. Then in a moment they were in the dark halls of the Empire's castle, D's home.

When Naruto looked around the great hall he notice the thrones, he looked with ore at Gaia's and Angles thrones, whence looked at Darkness he drew back with fear. Wolfs throne reminded him of Kiba's chair at his home. Vamps throne just looked tacky in Naruto's opinion, when Naruto's eyes fell on the dark throne in the other corner he filled with a sense of dread. He became even more unsettled when D sat in the dark throne and he was pushed there by a dark tactical, he was made to sit on a set of steps that lead up to the throne. The young dragon creped up and sat at the side of the throne. Naruto sat bored as an army of wired and scary beings came to see Darkness and Gaia, each bright good new or gifts some came to offer an alliance or some stupid shit. D shared Naruto's boredom after an hour of pointless talking he stood, this made everyone's eyes turn. It was rare that D would leave before every one else was gone. Naruto was dropping off to sleep when D pulled him to his feet and frog marched him off into a dark corridor, Naruto was almost blind I the total darkness that consumed him and D. The dragon was trotting along behind the pair following like a pup behind its mother; it seemed to be obelise to the darkness. Like a maze the tunnels twisted and turned, it started to become very cold and Naruto started to shiver from the freezing breeze that seemed to blow thought the tunnels. When they came to a huge open room that heeled a bed and a desk and a few other items D finale stopped frog marching Naruto and walked over to the huge bed. The huge door that they had come through swung shut, it was made of dark metal that pooled with D's shadowy energy. It would be impossible for Naruto to break down and the cold was starting to affect him. The dragon like D seemed unbered by the cold, it perched itself on a rock that was place next to the door. It was at this point that Naruto heard the sounds of metal be pulled off; D removed his armour and helmet.

D was wearing a dark pair of pants and a black shirt; his eyes were still black as they were when Naruto first saw them. D sat on the edge of the bed and watched the almost blind boy fumble around in the dark; it was when Naruto fell over and knocked the table over that he started to shout. "Fucking hell where's the light switch" he started to stutter because of the cold "could you at least turn the heating up" D thought for a moment but considered lilting a fire when Naruto stumbled too close to one of D's special ornaments. With a click of his fingers a blazing fire appeared in the forgotten fireplace, when Naruto's eyes gusted to the light his eyes fell onto D. D still sat on the edge of the bed, black eyes watching the blonde with a strange glare. It reminded Naruto of the stare that Sasuke would give, it socked him. "Why are you doing this?" Naruto fell to his knees breaking into tears; D seemed to react to this. He stood up and walked over to Naruto he put a hand on the boy's forehead, all of Naruto's memories flooded into D's mind. Kyuubi's memories also came throught. Naruto also got some of D's memories, not partially nice memories, images of pain and suffering came to him. Feeling of loneliness came through the clearest, D was lonely and needed someone to help him, Naruto was that someone.

Whilst Naruto was busy with his thoughts D let his hand slip under the boy's shirt and over the swirls of the holding seal that kept the demon fox trapped inside Naruto. Within moment D dragged the fox out of Naruto's, Kyuubi looked small. Here in this realm he was the size of a normal fox, his monstrous feature had gone and he looked like a cute little fox with nine bushy tails. D picked the fox up by the scruff of the neck whilst Naruto lay panting on the floor, D gave the fox a glare and Kyuubi knew his place. Kyuubi was placed down next to the dragon, he curled up deciding there was nothing he could do and went to sleep. Naruto was about to ask what happened when D lay down on the bed and turned his back to the blonde. Naruto asked "where am I meant to sleep?" D simply replied "the bed, the rug I don't care" Naruto then asked why D had bought him. D didn't answer. Naruto stubbly went over to the rug in front of the fireplace and lay down. He drifted into a dreamless sleep whilst D lay on the bed in disappointment. D turned over so he could look at the blond sleeping on the rug. "Goodnight Naruto"


	5. Chapter 5

The Kingdom

Chapter 5 – a new life

Naruto sat on the steps of D's throne, he was bored shitless. It had been over a month since Naruto had been brought to the castle, every day of the first week he'd tried to find an escape rout. Unfaultable the only way of the castle was the portal that had brought him here or a huge drop into the shadows of the void. Naruto didn't fancy ever of these choices, the last trip through the portal had been bad enough. On one of the first days Naruto had sat down and talked to the young girl Angle, they had talked for hours. She asked him hundreds of questions about him his friends and life before coming here; Naruto had answered every question without thinking. Angles eyes seemed to posses him; he'd answer any question she'd ask. It was when she had final stopped asking questions that he asked one, "What up with him?" Naruto pointed back towards the shadowy form of D. The young girls face dropped a little from her usual smile, "D use to be a good big brother, he use to look after the rest of us but then something happened." The girl stopped to give a glance around "D's best friend ran away and made friends with Vamp instead", Angle been young and naive didn't realise the truth in the story she had told. Naruto however did so D's girlfriend had run off with his brother and that might have been the reason he brought Naruto to steal him away from Vamp. For some reason this made Naruto feel sad, and now he sat on the steps alone every day brooding. The normal day now for Naruto now was, Be woken up by D, walking to the main hall to be bored for six hours and final been carried back to the living area to have a diner and fall asleep on the rug. Naruto would kill for some reman, he was sick of the fruits that he'd been given each day. Naruto let his head hang bored at nothing happening.

It was at this point that Gaia and Angle entered the main hall from the opposite end of the hall. Foundering around their feet Kyuubi seemed like a harmless pup around the two of them, after been pulled out of Naruto Kyuubi had been given to Gaia who immediately took a liking to him. Naruto shot an evil glare at the red fox, Kyuubi to get his own back jumped up onto Angles lap and curled up to sleep. "You little shit" Naruto muttered the words, his back was killing him. The hard stone steps were doing nothing to help the fact, D had place a small chair by his throne for Naruto but Naruto refused to sit in it his stubbornness holding firm. A few moments passed and two more people entered the room, wolf happily skipped over to his throne next to Angle his happy and care free nature beginning to annoy Naruto. The second person was Vamp; Vamp held a rose up and passed it to Naruto staring at him like an Engle that had seen a mouse. D griped the arms of his throne but no one saw, Vamp sat next to Naruto and started to openly flirt with him. After a few moments Naruto found himself sitting on the others knee whilst Vamp sat in his golden throne. D's rage was building, the dark tentacles began to rip from his back but because he sat in utter darkness now one could see. Then Vamp began to run his hands up Naruto's back and down again whimpering sweet nothings into Naruto's ear, Naruto purred at the felling of Vamps hands. D's eye store straight at the pair of them, his tentacles swaying from side to side. Vamp then picked Naruto up started to walk towards his own living quarters, Naruto cradled in his arms.

Now Naruto was a tacky person, he like bright orange colours and other stupid thing like deco art but Vamp was in a while other league. The walls were coved with pitchers of Vamp and the bright pinky red wall paper was horrible. Naruto's jaw dropped when they finally got to Vamps room. Almost twenty girls and boys sat around, half naked. To say that Vamps was a Nymphomaniac would be an under statement, Naruto tried to break free of Vamps grip but the taller man was too strong. Naruto was pined to the bed by two of Vamps slaves and another started to strip him. He was left with his boxers so vamp could have the delight of taking them off. Vamp meanwhile striped down completely he grabbed Naruto roughly and spat the next word into his ear "I told D I'd get you just like I do all his other mates". Naruto readied himself to feel the hands of Vamp rip his boxers off but nothing happened. Nothing happened of a moment Naruto thought it was a trick and Vamp was just waiting off him to open his eyes but the sound of choking came to Naruto's ears. When Naruto looked he almost started to cry, blood smeared the wall and all of the servants lay dead on the floor tore apart, and Vamp was on the floor near by a huge crack in the wall where he'd been thrown. D stood in the doorway the dark tentacles still sprouting from his back, his breathing was heavily and his eyes seemed to stare at Naruto. Naruto felt scared and exposed, and a little used. Vamp only wanted him because D had him, like a stupid feud he'd stolen Naruto away and almost hurt him. D stepped forward letting his anger settle down, Vamp began to awake form his pain induced sleep. Naruto pulled back a little afraid of D, D simply picked the boy up in his arms and carried him back to D's quarters. Naruto was placed on the bed and sat there shivering; D didn't bother lighting the fire. Naruto stomach began to growl from hunger; D removed his armour and sat at the table. Naruto gingerly tried to walk over to the other but fell over wincing at the pain he felt from the stab a Tinker had given him. When Kyuubi had been inside him he hadn't felt any pain but now it ached like mad. D saw the boys discomforted and walked over picking him up; he placed him on a chair and sat next to him. He let his dark hand light with healing energy and corseted the wound, within a moment it had gone along with the pain.

Naruto sat in the dark eating the bowl of gruel that D had given him, he knew that this must have been some sort of punishment for leaving the others side. It was when the bowl was empty and he could feel that D had moved away from him, that he dared ask a sensitive question. "What happened to you friend?" Naruto asked in a hushed voice, D didn't answer for a moment Naruto thought this must be some sort of silent treatment. "You know that if I'm going to be stuck here at least you could answer me" Naruto became suborn again his voice becoming harder. D finale answered "Vamp raped and killed her" Naruto open and closed his mouth not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry" Naruto gave the apologue as tho he'd done something wrong. "It makes no difference now, she allowed herself to be charmed into his arms and she stayed with him willingly" D pursed "she died believing he loved her". Naruto stood up and tried to find his rug so he could drift off to sleep but D grabbed him by the waste and lay hi on the soft covers of the bed. Naruto didn't try to protest his body giving up to the feel of sleep. D slipped Naruto under the covers and claimed onto the bed himself, he lay down next to Naruto on top of the covers and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Naruto gave a small smile as he drifted off to sleep safe I the arms of his protector. D looked at Naruto a small tear falling from his eyes "I won't let it happen again".


	6. Chapter 6

The Kingdom

Chapter 6 – Growing closer.

When Naruto finale opened his eyes, all he could feel was the warm glow of the fire in the fireplace. It was when a smell came to his nostrils that he jumped out of the soft bed. "Ramen" Naruto eyed the bowl left on the table; he gobbled at the contents of the bowl. He had to say that it was the best reman he'd tasted in ages. D sat in an armchair that was placed in a shadowy corner, his dark aura seemed to have changed a little since the night before. He wore a silk suit and his armour was placed on its stand in another corner, he stood walking over to the boy, the dragon sleeping on a stone stretched out a little it hadn't moved in over a month. Dragons been aged creature could sleep centuries away and still be sleepy, D stroked the beast and it almost purred in delight. Naruto watched this and gave a foxy grin; D returned it with a small smile. The great clock in the room chimed the time and Naruto instantly knew it was time to go to the main hall; he walked over to the door where the dragon and D were waiting and followed after them.

In the Main hall there was in an uproar, it had been three hour since D and Naruto had got there. Naruto had sat on D's knee feeling more safe there than the cold steps, it was a lot more comfortable too. The dragon had sprawled itself out on the floor around the throne and fallen back to sleep, the lazy beast. The problem was that Vamp was rather upset that D had ripped his plaything away from him and killed his slaves. Vamp was demanding that D give him the blond as repayment, D pointedly refused. Vamps anger began to bowl he pulled out a sword and raced towards the dark throne, nobody tried to stop him. He jabbed and struck at D and Naruto but the sword mealy bounced off the invisible barrier surrounding them, D smirked at his brother feeble attacks. Finale Vamp gave up trying to kill them and retuned to his throne, D stood up placing Naruto on his throne. He walked to the centre of the room and started his defence, he stated that Vamp had stolen his servant and that Vamps slave attacked him and he mealy killed them as punishment for not knowing their place. It was as D had his back turned from Naruto that one of Vamp's Vampire guards crept over and stood behind Naruto with his sword raised. It was as the blade was plunging down that the energy barrier surrounded Naruto, D mealy continued his argument as the vampire was torn apart by the young dragon. When he was finished he walked back to his throne and picked Naruto up placing him on his knee as he sat down. Darkness gave a small laugh the old sarcastic, caring D had retuned; he could see it in his son's eyes. "We find that D had every right to retrieve his servant from you Vamp and that the death of your servants was directly yours and there fault and as for your idea of a replacement perhaps you could buy a sheep from the Tinkers." Darkness's voice emanated around the room, Vamp knew that he had lost and let the matter drop.

D sat with Naruto on his knee as the day went by, D kept holding in the smaller male close to him. It was as the last of the visitors came that a group of armoured men walked into the room, D immediately sat up straight his attentions was fully on the head man. As the man removed his helmet Naruto saw his face, dark complexion and a pair of black eyes. The Knights throw a small bag at Gaia's and Darkness feet, the bag contained the heads of kings and emperors that they had killed. The Knights were D's royal guards and the Empires most fanatical fighters; they would follow every order given and never question it. They were D's Dramora, they existed to serve D and knew nothing else but what he told them. As the head man tuned he walked forward bowing before D, the rest of the twenty men also did the same. Then they rose and took the places around D's throne, they stood in the shadows so that no one knew they were there. Naruto felt even safer with these people around him, he leaned back into D's chest and fell to sleep.

It was four hours later that D woke Naruto from his slumber, Naruto objected at first but when D whispered a few soothing nothing into the boys ear and the offer or ramen Naruto almost jumped out of his lap. As the two walked down the darkened corridors of D's quarters Naruto kept say how he was going to change the place, he suggested about some different colours and some new carpets. D didn't answer basically because he didn't care about his home only about who he shared it with. The dragon and the armour Dramora followed behind the two, as they passed a corridor the armoured men tuned off and melted into the dark corridors. The dragon kept following the two not wanting to give up its cosy bed; it trotted up behind the pair of males listening to their conversation. As they entered the room the dragon went straight to its perched and went to sleep. D closed the door and tuned his attention onto the blonde that was sat at the table stuffing his face with ramen, D went and sat next to the blonde tasting the bowl in front of him. D didn't exactly love the stuff and instead opted for the huge roasted pig that lay in the middle of the table, they ate in silence contented in each others company. It was when Naruto had finished his meal that D picked Naruto up and carried him into a joining bathroom; he put the boy down and slowly striped him leaving him in his boxers. D tuned the bath water on and left the boy alone to bath in peace.

Back in the village hidden in the leaves, the Hokage had started to research every possible way of truing to find Naruto. She hadn't slept in over month and her blond hair was about going white with stress. In the Uchiha mansion Sasuke sat looking at a photo of him and team seven from when they were kids, tear rolled down Sasuke's cheeks. "Naruto please come home" Sasuke sobbed whilst the shadows lengthened around him, back in the realm of the void D watched as tear began to fall down his cheeks. It had been over a millennium since he'd cried. It was at this point that he made a choice. Too keep Naruto here or take him home. D wept as he made his choice.


	7. Chapter 7

The Kingdom

Chapter 7- Endless Love

(Yaoi Warning)

As Naruto emerged from the bathroom D lay on the bed with his back to the door, Naruto walked over still dripping wet and naked with only the towel tied around his waist. D didn't bother to answer when Naruto asked him what was wrong; Naruto crept over to D's side and sat down stroking the lager male's side. D turned his head even more into the material of the bedding not wanting to look at the blonde; his eyes were still tearing up a little. Naruto didn't like this and pulled D up to look him in the eyes, Naruto misjudged D weight and fell over on top of D. It was only then that D felt a rather large object digging into his inner leg, Naruto started to blush when D finally tuned and looked at the offending object. D looked directly into Naruto's deep blue eyes, the smaller blonde shot D one of his irresistible pouts. "I need you" Naruto pout became even cuter; D couldn't even stop himself from plating a light kiss on Naruto's lips. "Let me help you then" D's eyes suddenly tuned a bright red as his lust took over; he kissed Naruto even more passionately. D grabbed the smaller male and pushed him gently onto the bed, ripping the towel away and letting the smaller male hard on free. Naruto's blush even more when D gave a smirk; "eager are we" D voice was soft and seductive. Naruto couldn't help but become putty in D's arms, D let his pale hands run over the smaller tanned body of Naruto. Naruto gave a little moan when D's delicate fingers ran over the hardened nubs of his nipples; D liked the reaction and started to play with the males nubs more. "Don't...stop....please" Naruto kept stopping and taking deep breaths trying not to moan in delight, D kept playing with the blonds nipples until he finale cracked and started to moan loudly. D smiled and then stopped making Naruto moan in disappointment at the lose of contact, Naruto gave another pout at D "please don't stop". D had no intension in stopping but wanted to hear the blond beg for him, it was quite amusing. D moved behind Naruto sitting behind the small tanned male and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist pulling him onto his lap. Naruto was a little confused as to why D had done this until he felt D's tongue sliding down Naruto's spine, the sensation sent chills up Naruto's back and made him fell as though he was on fire. Then D's hands slid around to Naruto's erection and slowly began to pump the harden organ, Naruto's breathing became heavily and mutter of D's name came with screams of enjoyment. "Enjoying this are we?" D's voice retained a sent of sarcasm, Naruto was about to send a glare in D's direction when a fresh wave of pleasure hit him sending him over the top. He came violently into D's pale cold hand.

Naruto blacked out at this point falling into a soft sleep on D's lap, this was a little disappointing to D he had hoped that Naruto would have had a little more stamina that this. He sat there for a moment bringing his cum coved hand up to his mouth and tasting Naruto, he tasted of salt and reman. No surprise there then D thought letting his slick hand fall onto the blondes chest letting the sticky fluid coat the tanned flesh, D's mind returned to the fact that had been making him cry earlier. It was only when the blonde started to awake in his arms that he forgot about his problem, Naruto was a bit dazzled at first blinking allot until he remembered what had happened. "I'm sorry I fell to sleep" he said in soft voice snuggling into D even more, D just smiled and let his hands ruffle the blond's wild hair. "Well you needed that rest for the main event" Naruto stiffened a bit at those words fully understanding their hidden meaning, he began to blush again. D liked that and wanted to keep the image implanted onto his memory, he let his hands roam the tanned body of his partner again. Naruto started to let out soft cry's again, D's smirk retuned. Then Naruto found himself under D, face to face and Naruto couldn't help but kiss at D's lower lip begging entrance. D obliged and let Naruto's tongue explore his moist cavity, then their tongues began to battle for dominant of course D won and he happily searched Naruto's mouth. Letting his tongue mentally explore the blond's mouth, he could still taste Naruto's last meal in the blonds mouth. When the need for air forced Naruto to pull away D seemed a little ashamed about not thinking about his lovers need for air. It was at this point that D felt Naruto reawakened erection press into his stomach; D laid a path of soft kisses down Naruto's body stopping at his groin.

Naruto watched in shock as D engulfed Naruto with his mouth, deep throated the blonde. Letting his tongue run up the length of Naruto's hard on, sampling the taste that Naruto's pre-come left in his mouth before sucking harder. Naruto began to claw at the bedding sheets in pure bliss, he never though that he'd ever feel this good. When D began to bob his head up and down Naruto gave shape screams of pleasure that only made D bob faster wanting to bring the blond to his climax as quick as possible. It didn't take long for Naruto to get the tight bubbling felling in his lower stomach again and came into D's mouth, D swallowed the blonde greedily like a spoilt child devouring chocolate. It was then that Naruto felt something tracing his entrance, it was D slick finger. When D pushed it in Naruto pulled away a little but then began to relax when D gave him soothing words and soft kisses around his groin. "It feels wired" Naruto gave a glare at the darker figure between his legs. D simply told him to relax and added another finger, when a third was pushed in Naruto started to tear up. It was only when D's fingers traced the small bundle of nerves that made Naruto scream in pleasure that Naruto relaxed fully. After a few more screams of pleasure D pulled his fingers out and position himself at Naruto's entrance, Naruto simply smiled and nodded and D pushed himself inside. He pushes all the way in hitting Naruto's sweet spot right on target, Naruto gave a cry of pain and pleasure fused together. D stated with a slow but steadily increasing speed of a pace letting each wave of pleasure that hit the smaller blonde last as long as humanly possible. It was a then that D started to play with Naruto's new erection again, D simply smiled at the loving sound Naruto gave off. Naruto came onto both their chest, tightening the inside of his wall around D's member but D continued on thrusting in and out of Naruto, becoming harder and harder each time. After an hour of relentless sex Naruto had come six time and D had yet to climax, Naruto was starting to think that he couldn't make the darker male cum until finally D gave a cry of pleasure and released into Naruto's tight hole.

It was at this point that Naruto began to lose conciseness but not before he said "I love you", D simply smiled not bothering to pull out of Naruto. "I love you too" the words went unheard; Naruto was already in a deep sleep. D laid there holding the blonde close to him thinking about what he could do. Could he give up his love or keep him prisoner here with him for the rest of eternity. It was at this point that another option came to mind. D smiled as he finally knew what to do, he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. Whilst all this was going on the dragon by the door hadn't even woken from his own sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The Kingdom

Chapter 8 - Choices

It was early morning when Naruto finale awoke; D was clung to him almost crushing him with his arms. When Naruto tried to move, D's grip firmly increased. "Mine" D's voice was coated by sleep but still made Naruto shiver, "I need to get a wash, I'm sticky" Naruto shoot D a pout. A smirk crossed D's face, he released the smaller blonde from his grip and watched him walk off to the bathroom. D pulled himself out of the bed letting two of his tentacles help him, he put on some clothes not caring about the still sticky fluid that coated his chest. It was at this point that the dragon tuned its sleepy eyes towards its master and gave an awkward stare. "Don't say a fucking word" the dragon gave a snort and laid its head back down, D turned toward the bathroom door and quirt abruptly walked in on the blonde in the shower. "What the hell are you doing" Naruto almost shrieked the words; D on the other hand let a pair of tentacles slip around the tanned boys body. "I thought I'd help you get clean" tentacles with a moth on it slipped into existence and started to lick at Naruto's feet, the younger male started to giggle. It was when a second tentacle with a mouth started to lick at Naruto's upper leg that Naruto gave D a glare and pulled the tentacles away. "I said I was get washed not getting molested" the blonde gave a cheeky grin and turned away from D, this didn't help D growing problem in his groin area. D had to have his tentacles pull him out of the room to stop him just taking the blonde in the shower, D sat in his room reading a book whilst Naruto spent a hour in the shower. It was when a dripping wet Naruto emerged wearing nothing but a pair of orange shorts, that D stopped reading his book and turned his attention to younger male. "Here put these on" D handed Naruto his orange and black clothes the one the Tinkers had taken away from him along with his crystal necklace, Naruto gave D a wired look but took his favoured clothes. He put the clothes on and looked in the full length mirror, given a grin at the sight of him in his familiar clothes. The black robe that the Tinker had put him in were just too small and itchy for Naruto's liking, D picked the smaller male up and carried him through the doors towards the great hall.

As usual they were the first ones there Naruto walked up to D's throne and waited for D to sit down so he could sit on his knee and fall to sleep. However D didn't walk to his normal seat instead he walked over to the dormant portal and activated it with a serge of power, he signed for Naruto to come over. Naruto gave a small glare at the taller male but obeyed him stepping closer to the portal, he didn't like going near the thing since his trip here was so painful. As soon as Naruto stood near D, a tentacle grabbed Naruto pulling the smaller tanned boy closer to D. It was then that D step into the portal and Naruto was brought in after him, Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the burning pain to start. All Naruto could feel was strange sensation that started on fill his whole body, a warm feeling that made Naruto feel like a god. Then when the sensation stopped and Naruto could feel a light wind blow on his cheek, Naruto opened his eyes too see a familiar looking village laid out before him. The village hidden in the leaf was just as Naruto remembered it, from the Hokages office to the academy. The pair were standing on top of the mountain with the Hokages head carved into the face of the cliff , started to act like a little school boy who'd been given a new pair of trainers. He tried to drag D down to meet his friend but when he tried to pull the larger male he felt like he was trying to drag a stone statue, Naruto tuned to see D almost crying. "Naruto" his voice was soft but sorrow filled "like a dove you are to me, if I hold you to hard your heart will die but if I hold you to little you will fly away never to be seen again" D gave Naruto a small smile but a forced one. "I'm letting you go, to be free like a bird on the wind but if you need me just call and I'll hear" with that D disappeared into the shadows leaving Naruto standing alone on the mountain, tears falling down his cheeks. "But I need you" Naruto turned looking back towards the Hokages office.

Ten minuets later Naruto was at the front gates of the village and walked in as tho nothing had happened, he even waved at the familiar guards at the gate. Their mouths dropped open at the sight of the young blonde running through the gates; they didn't even try to ask him where he had been. Naruto made his way through the streets happy to be home he headed towards the Hokages office. When he arrived at the office he stop taking in a deep breath then walked in, he was greeted by the sight of a rather sleepless Sasuke pacing the room and a certain blonde Hokage face down in a pile of books, at the moment that Sasuke saw the blonde in the door way he seemed to stop breathing. Naruto ran over to the raven and gave him a brotherly hug, then turned to the Hokage "this is strange normally your face down because your drunk" Naruto gave a cheeky smile. That first day back Naruto was so excited he never even gave a though about D, he was to busy catching up on event that had happen the month he had been gone. It seemed that time moved fast in the mortal realm where as in D's realm it had only been a week, Naruto was so happy to be home he didn't even question what had happened to D. In another realm D sat in his armour on his throne the dragon by his side, he was weeping in silence waiting for something to happen. Naruto's mind was like a book to him he would simply use the shadows to see his little blonde and when he saw the boy happy his heart broke into a thousand pieces.

It was when a Tinker came offering a rare and incredible valuable crystal that D came out of his pitiful state, the crystal was very familiar and when D recognised it his rage built up to the breaking point. The Darkness simply blinked as his son ripped the Tinker apart and tore off into the portal in a rage. In the mortal realm Naruto felt a strange pain in his heart, he fell onto his bed, his mind scream one word 'D'.


	9. Chapter 9

The Kingdom

Chapter 9 - Tinkers empire demise and rise of a new empire.

Sasuke found Naruto asleep on his bed, tears falling down the blonde's eyes as he cried in his sleep. It had been a week since he had come back and he hadn't said a word about his time away mealy demising it with a smile or pout, but every night for the past three day he'd seemed sad, lost and not his usual self. He'd kept saying a name, 'who the fuck is D' Sasuke asked himself mentally. He sat on the side of Naruto's bed and brushed the blondes hair, it was then that Naruto sleepy grabbed Sasuke hand and muttered something about D. Sasuke got a little embarrassed at this and pulled his hand away, he gently shook Naruto awake. Naruto sat up still sleepy and kissed Sasuke on his lips "I love you D" Sasuke lost it "who the fuck is D?", Naruto opened his eyes fully and realised that D wasn't there. Naruto went quirt and jump out of bed racing out of the house and unto the top of the mouton. He stood there for a moment with Sasuke silently standing by his side, he looked the village and then said in a load voice "D I need you". Then it seem as tho nothing happened as slowly the shadows seemed to twist and a dark portal, Sasuke was taken aback by this and tried to pull Naruto away from the portal defensibly. Naruto pushed past Sasuke stepping into the portal and letting the feeling freely flow through, when he emerged in the Tinker realm it was allot different from the time before. Sasuke step through the portal behind Naruto when he emerged the painful feeling Naruto had experienced hit him, he curled up on the floor not even realising the chaos around him. Naruto let his eyes look at the great courtyard, blood and Tinker bodies littered the place. Dark swirls of energy flowed around the courtyard, the great Tinker complex was reduced to a pile of rubble and in the centaur of the rubble was a pile of Tinker body's that stood over twenty feet high. Naruto remember the first time he'd been here and the great huge pride the Tinker took in their home, whilst in the cell he'd herd a couple of them talk about how their defence system would repel any attacker. It seemed like their idea of having a impregnable home was incorrect, the attackers overly didn't get much resituate. It was at this point that an armoured man walked past, he seemed oblivious to the two boys. Naruto recognised the man as one of D's loyal solders; a young dragon was also sat in the pile of corpse devouring the small purple bodies of the Tinkers. When the creature saw Naruto it literally flew over to greet him like a huge puppy, Naruto smiled and stroked the beasts side softly. Sasuke was scared shitless of the great dragon; he was still curled up on the flour but tried to move, with no successes.

It was then that Naruto saw D or at least he thought it was D, the long tentacles coming from his back and the dark eyes. It was the horrible sight of the implied body on his tentacles that made Naruto cringe, the king Tinker was still alive and been tortured to the point of death by D. Naruto ran over unnoticed by him and warped his arms around D's waist, D was taken aback by this and tuned slowly his face emotionless until his dark eyes saw the young blonde and tears started to fall from his dark orbs. "You came back" D's voice was softer than Naruto remember, Naruto didn't answer he simply snuggled closer to the taller male. Sasuke meanwhile finally overcame the pain of portal travel, he was a little fearful of the sight of his best friend cuddling up to a psychopath that had tentacles sprouting out his back with bodies impaled on them. The Tinker king was at this point trying to sneak away but Naruto saw this and through a punch, the Tinker king head almost popped off. It was at this point at that a point that darkness envelop the realm. Everyone closed their eyes as the portal took them back into the other realms, The armoured men reappeared in the void castle whereas D, Naruto, Sasuke and the dragon papered on the mountain overlooking the village. Naruto was a little confused "Why aren't we at the castle" he pouted at D, D shrugged the pout off. "Because I'm never leaving you again" D gave Naruto a soft kiss on the forehead, letting his tentacles wrap around the smaller blonde. The Tinker blood and bodies been left in the other realm. Sasuke was a little taken aback by this and was about to ask a question when the dragon spoke for the first time "don't say a fucking word, cute ass" the dragon was a cocky one.

As the four went into the village the villagers gave the strangest stares especially since the dragon was flirting openly with the raven haired man, Sasuke was utterly blushing at the rather perverted thing that the dragon was asking and saying. It was when D shot a rather evil look at the young dragon that the thing shut up, been rather small the dragon was only seven foot high and nine foot long, was brave enough to stick a forked tongue out at the dark man. The fact that he kept talking about the ravens arse made the girls in the village take a rather dime view of the beast. "By the way why were you killing the Tinkers" Naruto asked his dark eyed lover "why did you kill the Tinkers", D turned and gave Naruto a gentle kiss that made the people around them aww in seeing it. " I killed the Tinkers because of this" he hung Naruto's necklace around the blondes neck "The empire has lost its best traders" he took Naruto's hand and kissed it "but I think its worth it to be with you". The dragon gave a little pout at the raven; it didn't have the same effect that it had intended. Sasuke thought the dragon was going to eat him and had run off; "why the dose he has to be so fast" the dragon said chasing after the raven in the distance.

Many years later when Naruto took the place of Hokage, D was right their by his side. It was at that time that the fire country became the most powerful due to the fact that D had placed a protection spell on the village walls. Now whenever danger approached the shadows would form a protective shield around the walls, plus the fact that the village was also protected by the dragon that had a huge crush on Sasuke. The village became the most powerful and rich in all of the five countries. Naruto sat on his chair in his office writing a report about the recent village statues, D stood in the door way wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. When Naruto refused to come to bed D used a tentacle to change his mind, an hour later they were resting in each others arms content with their lover been close by. In the realm of the void Angle watched her brother sleeping with the blonde in his arms, "good luck big brother" when a small smirk crossed D's lips and his voice emanated around Angle she knew he was happy "good luck yourself Angle, my baby sister" .

That night D closed his mind link to his sister. He smiled and snuggled closer to smaller male. "I love you D" Naruto's words were soft as sleep started to take him. "Love you to Naruto" D closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

The End...


End file.
